1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communities. More particularly, the present invention relates to communities produced from modular, pre-fabricated kits that are easily delivered and assembled and designed for a variety of configurations for water and land.
2. Background
Communities around the world in remote or non-remote locations, live in areas adversely affected by volatile changes in water levels prone to seasonal or frequent flooding as a result of unpredictable extreme water level fluctuations. People living along rivers are faced with having to reside above water for at least eight months out of the year. With only 4 months of dry season with exposed ground, opportunities to raise animals for sustenance are very limited causing cycles of poverty. With frequent flooding, water levels may rise or recede up to 30 feet in the span of a few days. Existing local construction materials and construction technology is very limited increasing time spent making continuous repairs and rebuilding.
These communities currently lack adequate electrical power, sanitation and clean drinking water which adversely affects the population and insures the communities' continual battle with poverty. These existing conditions demonstrate an overwhelming lack of suitable materials and technology to provide long-term protection, safety, comfort and means of becoming economically self-sufficient.
As such, there is a need for a self-contained, floating modular system which can be arranged in a variety of configurations that is easily deliverable and assembled. These modular systems allow people from these communities to have access to a sustainable lifestyle by meeting the various living, working, playing programs that their livelihood depends on when living on or directly adjacent to the water. By creating sustainable floating communities where public utilities are not available and allowing users to have safe housing, the ability to farm, grow livestock, educate, conduct commerce, provide medical procedures and many other life-essential uses, the self-contained, floating modular system is directed toward providing such a technique to insure a more adequate lifestyle and means to accomplish a better way of life. The durable and flexible nature of the invention allows the invention to function on both water and land to best meet the fluctuating water levels and other local site conditions with relative ease.